A multi-way connector of the related art formed by fitting two half connector bodies requires a large force for connecting the two halves, so, as described in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 1-57471, one structured by connection by using the tightening force obtained by a nut and bolt has been proposed. Such a bolt-tightened connector is composed of a first half connector body and a second half connector body fitting into each other. A bolt having a screw portion at its front end is rotatably attached to the first half connector body, and a spring member, that is, a coil spring, is interposed between the head of the bolt and the outer wall surface of the first half connector body. On the other hand, a nut is secured to the second half connector body.
According to this configuration, both of the half connector bodies can be connected with a small force by screwing the screw portion of the bolt into the nut. When the two half connector bodies are sufficiently fit together, the screw portion of the bolt passes through the nut and the bolt can be turned freely. Accordingly, a worker can determine that the engagement is completed and thereby prevent damage to the connector due to excessive tightening.
Also, when the screw portion of the bolt passes through the nut, the spring member is compressed and the repulsion force thereof presses the base end of the screw portion of the bolt against the nut. When the bolt is rotated in reverse in this state, the screw portion of the bolt is reliably screwed into the nut, which is convenient at the time of detaching the two half connector bodies.
In the above bolt-tightened connector, however, since a coil spring is interposed as a spring member between the head of the bolt and the outer wall surface of the first half connector body, the length of the bolt projecting from the outer wall surface of the first half connector body becomes longer. Therefore, there is the disadvantage that the first half connector body becomes larger. It has been also proposed to use a spring washer instead of the above coil spring, however, a spring washer has a small contact area with the head of the bolt and the outer wall surface of the first half connector body, so the axis of the bolt easily becomes off-centered and screwing the screw portion of the bolt into the nut is difficult.
Also, in the above bolt-tightened connector, the second half connector body may be formed as a part of an electrical connection box and a wire harness connected to the first half connector body. In such a case, a harness cover is detachably attached to the first half connector body, and the wire harness is drawn out to the outside from a harness outlet formed at a predetermined position of the harness cover.
The wire harness connected to the first connector has a large number of wires due to being for multi-way use and the outer diameter of the plurality of wires bundled together becomes large as well. Therefore, it is difficult to keep the drawing direction of the wire harness from the first connector substantially constant. When forcibly bending the wire harness near the harness outlet to try to adjust the drawing direction of the wire harness, the terminals and wires in the first half connector body are subject to stress which is liable to cause inconvenience.